dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber
'Amber '''is the instructor of an anger management class that Dan and Chris both attend in "Anger Management". She is also somewhat of a love interest to Dan in said episode. Appearance She is a relatively tall, young woman, with big dark eyes, and blonde hair. She wears a white blouse and long, purple skirt, with a pink sweater and brown flats. Around her neck she wears what appears to be a mojo sack. When exacting revenge with Dan she wears a black beanie and sweats. Personality While seemingly caring and warm-hearted at first, quickly welcoming Dan and Chris to the class, she eventually gets in touch with her anger when Dan coaxes her into getting revenge after a litterer tossed scrap at her. She then becomes persistent in getting revenge from other people and forces Dan into joining in on her schemes, even to the point where she becomes psychotic. History Dan is hesitant to join the anger management class, while Amber introduces him and Chris to the class members. After class, she makes the two take an emotion evaluation test, where she reveals that Dan is way over the average anger rate and that Chris, on the other hand, represses his anger too much. When Amber makes them both collect trash at an elementary school, a passing motorist tosses litter at her, which angers her, but she instead decides to head inside and use a stress ball and herbal tea to calm her. Dan confronts her and manages to coax her into getting revenge on the litterer. The two head out during the night, while Dan is convinced it is a "date". They track down the man, trash his car and toss a trash bin at him to knock him out on his front porch. They both go to Ninja Dave's for cookies, where Dan attempts to romance her and tries to kiss her, though she is completely unaware. When Dan reveals his intentions of a date, Amber awkwardly tells Dan that she sees him as just a "revenge-buddy". Dan doesn't take well to this and tries to dump Amber but she blackmails him into helping her get revenge on her old enemies by threatening to tell the judge and send him to jail. Amber and Dan both ruin the wedding of her high schoolmate, Emily, by tossing a paint bomb in the chapel, causing a massive explosion within. She then sets plans to get revenge on her sister evem Dan gets out Friday she threatens to extend his anger management classes for months or years. During the last day of anger management, Chris finally decides to release ''his anger by trashing school grounds, which pushes Amber to her breaking point. She grabs a hedge trimmer and attempts to attack Chris, who climbs up into a tree for refuge. Dan, along with other class members, talk Amber down and prevent her from killing Chris. Amber.png 148136 434559089926512 1567479691 n.jpg Dan-Vs.-Anger-Management.jpg Amber full body.png Amber's reaction to her car being destroyed.png|Amber watching her car getting destroyed with Chris and Dan. Amber's creepy smile.png|Amber grinning freakishly Dan and Amber.png|Amber and Dan about to show a guy revenge. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Minor characters Category:Bad Category:Neutral